


Trust Fall

by Gabberwocky



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, M/M, Post-DDD, Riku doesn't trust himself, and wonders why Sora trusts him, it's a great time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: Hey! This is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic, so please be gentle. (I haven't actually finished playing the games, but I've seen all the cutscenes so I know what happens.)





	Trust Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic, so please be gentle. (I haven't actually finished playing the games, but I've seen all the cutscenes so I know what happens.)

Why did Sora still trust him?

                Trust was a funny thing. Given too quickly and shattered to easily, most times. Then it almost never heals.

                Other times it never shatters, no matter what. Sora’s trust was like that. Unconditional.

                Riku’s was not. His was of the first kind. Sometimes it just takes a long time for his trust to shatter.

                And then it never healed.

                Maleficent’s hold over him was purely psychological; that’s one reason it hurt so much. He trusted her, to help him and guide him. And she did, sort of. She helped him fall into Darkness; helped him hurt his best friend- why? Why did he do that? Was he jealous? He knew better than anyone how big Sora’s heart was. He knew how easily the other made friends.

                _Why did Sora still trust him?_

                He let Ansem take over his body- and before that, he had tried to kill the other boy.

                He was scared. Terrified that one day Sora would wake up and realize what Riku’d done to him; that he’d look up and see Ansem in the mirror again.

                He didn’t trust himself; he was sure he’d end up hurting those he cared about. He’d been lost to the Darkness before. Who’s to say it couldn’t happen again?

                **_Why did Sora still trust him?_**

                He sat against the wall in Yen Sid’s tower, in the little room he shared with Sora, looking at the younger man. It was amazing, Riku thought, that Sora still felt comfortable enough to sleep- even snore- around Riku.

                The Darkness still haunted the newest Keyblade Master, making it difficult to sleep. He was always afraid that he’d wake up and see Sora dead. Sora at his feet, begging him to stop. Sora hurt because of him.

                Sora stired. “Mmm… Riku?” His eyes flutter open. “You awake?”

                “Yeah.” Riku replied.

                Sora sits up and looks over to the other bed. “Are you ok?”

                Riku smiles. “Yeah, I’m fine.” It’s said too quickly, Riku’s eyes glancing away from Sora’s.

                The younger pins the older with a look. “Don’t lie to me, Riku.”

                Riku jolts. Lying. Breaking trust. Would this be it? Would this be when Sora finally figured it out?

                “….why do you still trust me? After… after everything I did… how can you stand to look at me? How can you sleep so peacefully next to me?”

                Sora gazes at Riku, thinking a while before slipping over to the other’s bed. “Riku?”

                “Sora… I tried to kill you!”

                “You weren’t you.”

                “Fine then, I let in the person who tried to kill you!”

                “You were hurting. And being manipulated by Maleficent and Ansem. You felt alone, so you turned to people who said they’d help you. You learned from that mistake, Riku.”

                “But-“

                “No buts!” Sora replied. “You’re here, you’re still my best friend, and I trust you to catch me if I fall. You’ve already done it twice. Once when I was sleeping. And here, with the Mark of Mastery exam.”

                “Sora…”

                And Riku understood. How Sora could still trust him; it was just a part of what made Sora Sora.

                And so Riku, the boy with the shattered trust, picked up a piece, gazed at the boy who held it with open arms, and fell.

**Author's Note:**

> I just... I have a lot of feelings about Riku, Ok???  
> (Also in case it isn't clear, the "falling" Riku does is finally letting himself fall in love with Sora. Not that he wasn't before, he just wasn't admitting it.)


End file.
